Shattered
by Dragkira
Summary: Naruto's fights with Sasuke always seem to end up in the male reminding him he doesn't care about him. But, when his soul is shattered by a demon and his Seshin is in danger, Sasuke breaks his mask. And takes the killable piece in. But, over the years, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi have been gathering the other fragments. But it seems Sasuke knows something they don't.


The battle had been ferocious, like usual. But, in the end, Sasuke, like always, came out on top. And he left, again, leaving Naruto beaten up and practically dead. But, now, Naruto was fighting again. Only, it wasn't Sasuke or Orochimaru or even Sakura. No. Instead, he was fighting a demon. It stood before him, in his own body. His soul had been pushed out of his body and taken over. His hair was still golden but the tips were now black. His eyes were a black void, with a tiny white spot in the centre and black fluid dripped from that void. His grin was twisted and evil. He chuckled, darkly.  
>"C'mon, human. Show me what you've got." He snarled. They fought, like fire and Ice. However, the demon had a trick up his sleeve. While Naruto charged towards him, he charged up a special jutsu. One that no human could ever use.<p>

"Tamashī shatā!" The demon yelled and slammed a fist of dark energy into Naruto's chest. There was an explosion of light. Then, when it died down... Naruto was gone. Five children lay on the cold, hard ground, all with different styles. But they all had one thing in common- On the back of their hands, were the different words and Naruto's symbol. (These were the children, since i'm so lazy:

~Kirai (Hate): 19 years old, male, Long, wild, reddish-brown hair that hung low, down to his hips. Red eyes, pale skin, sharp teeth. Red fox ears and nine fox tails. Wears a red tank top and black shorts, bare foot. (Human name: Kyuubi)

~Ai (Love): 18 years old, female, Long, bright pink hair, in two pig tails, baby blue eyes. White, angel wings and white, bird-like tail. A silk, red kimono, sandals. (Human name: Lyra)

~Shiawasena (Happiness): 10 years old, female, Short, orange hair, dark brown eyes. Silky orange cat's tail, cat ears, orange shirt, white pants, trainers.(Human name: Shima.)

~Kanashimi (Sorrow): 11 years old, male, short, black hair, black eyes. black wings, black feathered tail. Black jacket, black shorts, black sneakers. (Human name: Itami.)

~Seishin (Spirit): 8 years old, male, messy black hair, blue eyes, whisker marks on face. Human appearance. Dark blue shirt, black jeans, dark blue sneakers. (Human name: Aiko.)

The demon laughed, at the sight of the children. Then pounced. They all screamed, scattering. Kyuubi growled and tried to attack but it was no use. Itami wailed, in terror. Shima cried out, in fear. Lyra stood, shaking, wide eyed. And Aiko hid, in a gap in the cliff nearby. As the attack went on, there was a loud boom! The sound of thunder. In no time at all, the storm was upon them. They were all soaked. The demon snarled, then screamed out, in anger. There was a violent _whoosh! _And that was it. Everyone was gone. Well, almost everyone. Aiko was still hiding in his place.

(Aiko's P.O.V)

I blinked, slowly, as I looked outside. No one was there. Not Kirai, not Ai, not Shiawasena, not Kanashimi, not even the demon. None of them were there. Was I alone? Slowly, I crawled out of the exit. And was, almost immediately, drenched in water. It was raining, harshly, now. And, even now, no one was around. Wait... where am I? What am I doing here? Who is my mom? My Dad? Who am I? No, wait, not who, I already know who I am. I am a fragment. A piece of a soul. A Seishin piece. But who _was_ I? And the others- where are they now? What do I do? The demon will surely find me and kill me! If he knows I'm alive- Oh Kami, I'm scared. Suddenly, I lurched forward and fell, face first, into a puddle. A puddle full of thick, gloopy, brown mud. And my ankle now hurt, too. I blinked, then looked down, wincing. It looked swollen. Great, it was sprained. I curled up into a ball and whimpered. This was it, wasn't it? I was dead. And so were the others. We'd all be dead, soon, if this kept up. Wolves would eat me, or maybe the demon will kill me. We'll be lost, forever, trying to find each other for all eternity. We will be lost. Dead. Alone... alone...

I sighed, shakily, and stood up again. I winced, as pain shot through my leg. But I continued to walk on, through this awful rain. I gripped my arms, shaking. I was cold, wet and injured. I shouldn't go through this! I'm good Seishin! Aren't I? I paused. I had to. There was a huge crevice blocking my path. No use going forward now. I sighed, then turned around, to go another way. But froze. There was some kind of grey-skinned creature there, hiding in the shadows. Evil eyes stared out at me, long grey hair hung down to his hips. But the most horrifying thing of all was the two, hand-like wings on his back. My eyes went wide with fear and I gaped, in terror. Slowly, I backed away, as it approached. Suddenly, the ground disappeared from beneath my feet. And I fell. I couldn't stop myself from screaming. I was going to die! I really was going to die!

WHOOSH!

I breathed, rapidly, and whimpered, as I was swept into The creatures arms, just before I could land, and was flown up the Cliffside, until we were at the top. He landed, gently, on the floor. I didn't move, in fear of what would happen to me. Would it kill me? Would it torture me? What would it do to me? Maybe it would leave me to die? A hand ran through my hair and gentle lips brushed my forehead. I opened my eyes, to see the skin had turned milk white and that in the place of the monster was a normal, raven-haired guy. I stared up at him, in shock. Sweetly, he kissed my forehead again.  
>"Such a shame, to see a boy, running around, cold and wet." He whispered, softly. His obsidian eyes were filled with warmth and care. It didn't seem usual with such eyes but left me feeling warm and fuzzy inside. "Come. Let's go get to some shelter. I can give you a bed and warm meals." His finger traced my cheek. Although he seemed older than me, I kinda liked it. It felt ticklish. The finger was replaced by a hand and I tilted my head to it. It was warm and comforting. My head was rested under his chin, as he began to carry me somewhere. I was cold, tired and in pain from the sprained ankle. I couldn't fight back, even if I wanted to. I rested my eyes a little, so I didn't see where we went. One minute, we were outside in the rain, the next we were in a warm area. I opened my eyes, to see a hall. Well, a staircase, more like it. And were going up it. At some point, exhaustion took me over.<p>

000

I woke up, still alive. And in a warm, comfortable bed. I was cleansed, dry and my sprained ankle was gone. I wonder how. Sasuke lay beside me, hugging me into him. He was in a similar condition, only he was asleep. I sighed, in relaxation, snuggling up to him, for more sleep. This felt nice... oh so very nice...

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

I smiled down at him. I didn't know his human name. But I knew what he was. A fragment. A Seshin. But, honestly, I didn't expect him to be a fragment of Naruto's soul! The thought of it made me growl and hug him tighter. I ran my fingers through his black hair, his face resting in the crook of my neck. I'd have to be careful- it's obvious some stupid demon threw him out of his body and split him apart and he would be after this Seshin. Let me explain- The other fragments are eternal. They can disappear and reappear whenever desired. If they are killed, they merely disappear temporarily and reappear in another part of the world. Seshins are different, however. Killing one will kill them forever. And when a Seshin dies, the rest of the fragments disappear, forever. I wouldn't mind any other Seshin but, when I saw it was Naruto's Seshin, I knew I couldn't let him die. He was my friend. My enemy. My love. This means I have to protect him.

I felt the boy flinch, then, slowly, he woke up. He looked around, then up at me. His wide, blue, child-like eyes melted the ice on my heart. Just like Naruto usually does. Is smiled at him and kissed his forehead.  
>"Good morning... um..."<br>"Aiko..." He blushed and hid his face in my chest. "My name's Aiko." I nodded, nuzzling the black hair.  
>"That's a good name... Aiko... I like it."<p>

_Don't worry, Naruto. I will make sure you live. I promise. And I will never break this promise. Ever._


End file.
